The invention relates to a surgical severing instrument having two cutting jaws movable relative to each other from an open position to a cutting position by means of hand grips which are movable relative to each other.
Such severing instruments are often of pliers-like construction and serve to sever tissue or parts of implants, for example, for severing protruding wire pins or the like. The cutting jaws may be normal cutting arms of scissors-like construction or in the fashion of cutting pliers. In all cases, the cutting jaws are moved towards each other with opposed cutting edges and can thereby sever material that is arranged between them.
In particular, when severing parts of implants, it is necessary to collect the severed parts carefully and remove them from the body when the operation takes place inside the body.
A pliers-like cutting element of this kind is described, for example, in DE 195 34 831 C2.
Surgical severing instruments are also known, which are combined with clamping jaws, the function of the clamping jaws consisting, for example, in grasping tissue or objects which are to be severed. In known instruments of this kind, separate actuating members are provided for actuating the clamping jaws and for actuating the cutting jaws. The actuating members are actuated separately using the hand grip, so that the surgeon can carry out a clamping and a cutting procedure successively (U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,268 B1; U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,007). This is awkward and may also result in cutting procedures being carried out without the cut-off parts being secured by the clamping jaws.
The object of the invention is to so construct a generic surgical severing instrument that the handling while collecting severed parts can be improved with it.